


Shyhara's Book of Happy Mistakes

by ShuichiShyhara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuichiShyhara/pseuds/ShuichiShyhara
Summary: One-shots for all, one-shots galore, here comes Shyhara's trash, knocking down your door!





	1. More Than A Little Needy(Oumami smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a place where you'll find one-shots written by none other than me. Everything is written and posted first on Wattpad, and then tranfered here. I do take and accept requests and/or suggestions! I will be writing both fluff AND smut, although you will find a lot more of the former unless otherwise requested. I'm not that great at smut, but I'll do my best! Any and all ships or friendships accepted, a good fluffy bit doesn't have to be of two characters in love, I'm always happy to offer some beautiful friendship fluff, especially since I know not everyone is totally into shipping. But please do respect that I have the right to decline any request or suggestion as I see fit, and that I am not constantly slaving away over my writing!

Valentine's day, the only day of the year that had Amami jittery and nervous. 'Why?', you might ask? Well, he was dating Kokichi Ouma, none other than the Ultimate Supreme Leader himself. And honestly, he had no idea what to expect from him, nor what to get him for the day of romance. But the day hadn't been that bad, really. Kokichi had made dinner for once, they'd cuddled on the couch for a while and watched some TV, and he'd even received some messily homemade chocolates from the boy. It made Rantarou feel horrible about having only gotten him flowers, but he still had to give them to him, withholding them would be even worse. And so, he lead the shorter male into his room, reaching over to grab the bouquet off his dresser.

"I got these-", He held out the flowers, but was interrupted by an outburst from Ouma. The purple haired male pushed Amami on the bed behind him, flowers falling and scattering upon the ground, and stripped him down. Licking his lips hungrily, in a way that had his lover's eyes widening and erection growing, he wrapped his small mouth around the tip of his cock. A few licks on the head, and he took the whole thing in, bobbing quickly and hollowing his cheeks, earning loud moans from the taller male. It was VERY apparent that they'd both been wanting this, but it was something that neither of them would utter a word about. After a while, he pulled away with a small 'pop!', breathing a bit heavily as he wiped away the small string of saliva that connected his tongue to the throbbing dick before him. Kokichi smirked, gently rubbing the shaft as he gazed up at Amami with lust clouding his eyes.

"Well well well, seems like someone's excited, hmm?~ I never thought your moans would be so adorable, my beloved Amami-chan! Guess i'll just have to earn more from you, huh?", he spoke with a sweet and sultry tone that had Rantarou reeling and ready to throw him down upon the sheets of the bed. He'd had just about enough of the foreplay, he needed this, and he needed it NOW. His lover caught on quickly, smirk widening as he stood up and carelessly discarded his own clothing, until he was in nothing but his striped boxers. Positioning himself over the other's lap, he ground down gently, feeling the cock he'd been pleasing only moments ago rub against his ass. Ouma continued on like this for a few seconds, legs on either side of the Amami and arms wrapped tightly around his neck, letting out small gasps and moans of his own as his clothed erection rubbed between his chest and the other's. It wasn't long before he stepped back again, removing his boxers at an agonizingly slow pace, but once they were off, he pounced on Amami, quickly positioning himself over the male that now laid down on the bed, and easily slipping the slick dick into himself, earning a loud groan from the other. He bounced along the green haired male's thickness until it was ramming smoothly in and out of his ass.

"Oh yeah baby... Right there..." Ouma moaned, fists full of the bed sheets below him. Amami cupped his bottom as he pushed a little harder, trying his best to get him to scream for him. He found the other's prostate, the signs being how Kokichi seized up and moaned an octave higher, head tilted towards the ceiling and eyes screwed shut. And with a smirk and growing confidence, he made sure to slam into the same spot, over and over, forgetting that their friends were their neighbors and probably heard them, and not even caring. With each thrust bringing Ouma closer, and every moan and look of pure ecstasy Rantarou received egging him on, they could each feel themselves reaching their peaks.

"Oooohhhhh... Yeah.. Oh god, FUCK, AMAMI!~", Kokichi tilted back fully, almost falling backwards, but his lover held him there firmly by the hips, emptying himself into the smaller boy as the other's name fell from his lips all the same. Panting filled the room for a few moments, and then a small 'pop!' as Ouma lifted himself off, shaking arms collapsing beneath him as he fall onto Amami's chest. He had no energy to clean himself up, or even try to move another centimeter, and quickly fell asleep. Rantarou smiled softly, sitting up and gently lifting the other in his arms as he moved off the bed. After a fast bath where he washed both of them up, and a moment of struggling with putting one of his own t-shirts on Ouma's smaller frame, he finally placed the sleeping boy back in his bed, laying beside him and holding him close as he fell asleep. Little did they know of the hell they'd be given tomorrow when Kaito, their neighbor, told everyone what he'd heard over the group breakfast they did every morning...


	2. Just Another Morning(Oumami fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that great at writing fluff, but hey! I've got some Oumami cuddles that were requested by a friend done just in time for our favorite avocado's birthday! It's kinda short, like most things I write, but I still hope you enjoy it!~

He stirred, fingers gently curling as he willed himself to remain asleep, though his body wished for otherwise. Ouma groaned, attempting to turn over but finding himself to be held tightly in place. His irritation grew, he'd never been much of a morning person, especially when it was 5:30 am. Deep violet orbs opened to the view of his tall lover's chest, and the green haired male sleeping peacefully beneath him. He laid upon the other, curled up while Amami's arms were wrapped securely around his waist. Kokichi couldn't help but notice the slight scrunch of the other's face, the small flutter of his eyelashes as he appeared to be waking up as well, and the shorter boy quickly made it to act as though he was still asleep. Though by now, Rantarou already knew his boyfriend was awake, chuckling softly as he reached a hand up and ran it through his hair.

"Well, what ever will I do if my boyfriend is still asleep? I suppose I'll just have to wake him up, hmm?", the sarcastic and playful tone of his voice caused Ouma to have to fight off a smirk, and he cracked a smirk of his own as his fingers gently glided up and down the pale skin below them. A small noise escaped the boy, but he quickly caught himself, trying to resist the urge to burst out as the pressure from the slender digits increased. "I may just have to... Tickle him!", at this remark, his eyes shot open from pretending to sleep, but it was too late. Rantarou mercilessly tickled him, smile widening as he chuckled at his lover's inability to hold in the loud laughter. It filled him with joy, to be able to spend moments with him like this, just the two of them, alone. They were always surrounded by others, their friends and small bits of family, moments like this were rare. "P-PleHEassssssssssssssssse, stoHAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!", Ouma tried to push his hands away, squirming in his grasp and begging for release from the unholy feeling and uncontrollable laughter that poured from him. His sides hurt as Amami finally ceased his actions, laughing as the other took a moment to catch his breath.

He collapsed upon the taller male, arms wrapping around his neck as he placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek and nuzzled into his neck. "You're such a dick, I hate you...", more laughter from Rantarou, and a small pout from Ouma, before the pout became a smile that he hid with a bow of his head. "But that's just a lie, isn't it?~", his amusement rose, and he hummed lightly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's small waist once more. "Of course it is... I love you too much to ever truly mean that...", a yawn escaped the boy, and he curled further into his bare chest, feeling the cold beginning to seep through the warm fabric enveloping them both. He reached to pull up the blankets further, though finding the thickest sheet to have been kicked off at some point. "And I wonder who did that...", he mumbled, too lazy to get up for it or bicker with his lover about it, and merely snuggling into the other in desperation for more warmth. Amami rolled his eyes, sitting up and causing the other to whine at the shift, and pulling the blanket up himself.

"Rantarou, noooooooooo, I was trying to get comfortable!", the whining only drew a smirk from him, and he pulled the purple haired boy into a more comfortable position upon his lap. Scooting back a bit, he leaned against the head board and held Ouma close, nuzzling him affectionately as he wrapped the blankets around them, creating a small cocoon. He sighed happily, and was pleasantly surprised by the sudden kiss from his lover, quickly returning it with just as much vigor as they sat there, cuddling and exchanging kisses for what would probably be the remainder of the morning.


	3. Help from a stranger(Saiibo fluff)

Saihara had been elated when he'd gotten the job he'd applied for, his friends congratulating him as he had the biggest grin on his face. Of course, the book store he got hired at was no Books-a-Million, but he loved it all the same. He'd been going to the same small book store for years now, ever since he found it after moving to the town for college reasons. And while he worked towards his degree in Criminology, he loved to read the large collection of mystery and murder books the store had to offer. So he'd been even more excited when the little old lady who worked the counter had offered him a job there.

Taking in a deep breath of the wonderful book smell he loved, Shuichi sat down on the stool behind the front counter, cracking open one of the newest books in his favorite murder mystery series. His nose buried in the novel, he listened for the jingle of the bell as he lost himself in the story. About an hour passed before the door opened, the small noise alerting the blue haired male and he set down the book after marking his page. Before him stood a boy with bright white hair and breathtaking blue eyes, but shaking away those thoughts, he smiled at his first ever customer. "Welcome! Is there anything in particular I can help you find today, sir?"

"Y-Yes! I'm looking for books on history, culture, language, and such. Would you happen to have such a section here?", the man before him spoke loud and proud, and although it slightly startled him at first, Saihara couldn't help but smile wider at him and nod. He stood up from the stool, motioning for the other to follow him through the rows of bookshelves. "Here they are, history and culture are placed together. Language is on the other side of the bookcase. If you have any other questions or require my assistance, I'll be up front.", he stopped in front of the shelf, and turned to leave before remembering something and rushing to warn him. "B-Be careful because the books are-!", but it was too late, and he'd already pulled one loose from the large case. And in a matter of seconds, the shelf was shaking. He reacted as quickly as possible, diving forward to shield the boy from most of the damage.

He yelped as he felt a particularly thick volume hit dead-center in the middle of his back, pain shooting through his nerves as the avalanche began to lessen. Buried under the pile of books, the man beneath him groaned, and it was only then that Shuichi realized that he was laying on top of a complete stranger in the middle of his work place. With a small squeak and a deep blush, he moved to get up, but the sudden movement caused pain to shoot through his back once more, and he fell right back down. Tears began to collect, and he did nothing but sit still in an attempt to ease the pain while the other boy began to remove the books. He stacked them to the side, occasionally glancing over and making sure Saihara was okay before he continued cleaning up the mess. Though eventually, it came to where he had to sit up. Gently taking a hold of the person on top of him, he gave a sheepish smile. "This may hurt, quite a bit... I'm so very sorry, but I need to move you."

A nod from Saihara was all it took for him to muster up his courage and slowly begin moving him. The blue haired male winced, whining softly, and gritting his teeth to hold back the agony-filled scream that wished to break free. It took a moment, but he was soon leaning back against the book shelf, watching the other pick up the books and set them aside. Finally, he gathered the energy and confidence to speak. "I-I'm so very sorry sir, my one co-worker is extremely careless with placing the books on the shelves! I was going to warn you, but then you'd already pulled one out before I could speak, a-and I couldn't just allow a customer to be severely injured, and-" "It's alright, i'm more worried about you.", he gulped as he stared into the eyes of the boy for a moment, quickly looking away and stuttering out his response. "M-Me? But, you're the customer, and your opinion and safety within the store is more important. I'll be fine, as long as everything turns out okay around here."

The man shook his head, a small smile forming that warmed his heart, and he hoped he would come back often, so that he could see that smile again and again and again. "Nonsense! You got hurt, right? I won't let you stay here and continue to work while you're injured. You can't even move without it hurting to the point that you collapse! As soon as I've got this mess straightened out, I'm getting you some help. No 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's about it. Okay? And please, call me Kiibo. There's no need for the formalities.", Kiibo returned to stacking the books, gingerly placing them back on the shelves as he made sure to be mindful of Saihara sitting by his feet. The taller male smiled, nodding with a soft 'thank you'. It'd been a while since someone had been so very considerate of him, let alone a stranger. "My name is Shuichi... T-Thank you for picking everything up, even though you don't have to. I should really be making Ouma-kun pick it up, he's the one who placed the books so precariously..."

"Yes, but considerate it part one of me paying you back. You basically saved me from being severely injured, instead taking the majority of it yourself, and I honestly can't thank you enough for that. So, naturally, I'll help with cleaning this up! And then as soon as you're better and able to get around, I'll truly repay you by taking you out to any one place of your choosing.", Saihara quickly tried to tell him that that wasn't necessary, but was stopped by Kiibo kneeling back down. He'd finished putting the books away, and of course, the next step was to get the injured male off the floor. He gently placed his arms underneath him, apologies slipping out as he lifted Shuichi off the floor. The boy gritted his teeth again, small tears forming once more as he was picked up bridle style, arms instinctively wrapping around the neck of the other as he leaned into him. Even if the detective-in-training couldn't see it, his carrier was blushing brightly, with a small goofy smile. "I assure you, I won't drop you, Shuichi. Now, if my calculations are correct, there should be a walk-in clinic just a block away. They should be able to best asses your injury, and then I'll take you right home! Please, bear with me for the duration of our travel.", he nodded into the shorter boy's chest, beginning to feel tired. All this excitement in one day was a bit too much for him to handle, and he began to be lulled to sleep by the gentle rhythm of the footsteps beneath him, succumbing to the darkness that enveloped him.


	4. Airborne Dillema(Oumeno fluff)

With a small sigh, she collapsed into her seat. Yumeno made herself comfortable, shifting around and buckling herself in as she watched everyone else on the plane hustle and bustle around her. While she was a bit nervous about flying on a plane for the first time in a while, she had to remind herself that it was to see her friend. Her determination to make it through to see their smile and spend time with them grew, and she tightly gripped the armrest beside her, jumping in surprise when something touched her arm. Glancing to the side, she saw a shorter boy buckling himself in, smile wide as he brushed his soft purple bangs out of his face. She couldn't help the one word that slipped from her lips as she watched him gently sway in his seat, legs rocking back and forth. "Cute..."

The boy's head snapped towards her, smile turning into a smirk as she quickly spun her own gaze towards absolutely anything else. "Cute, huh? Nah, the only cute thing here is you!", his words caused a small flush to spread across her cheeks, and she quickly tried to form a response, to no avail. "But that's just a lie, of course! Nishishi~", he laughed at her flustered appearance, and she inwardly groaned. Of course it was just a lie, she was anything but cute... Still, that small feeling of disappointment ate away at her, and she puffed out her cheeks, making sure to show that she was now ignoring him in favor of watching the other patrons. And he began to bicker with his other seat neighbor, a taller male with similarly colored hair that she didn't really care for.

Moments passed, and the boy turned to her again, becoming bored with the bickering. While she kept her back to him, she could still feel his gaze on her, and it caused her to subconsciously flush. Yumeno shook it off, trying to ignore him, but she could tell that he was leaning ever closer, and it began to unnerve her. With a sigh, she slowly turned around, a half-hearted glare directed at his overly-cheeky grin. He giggled, grin widening as he spoke. "Soooooooo, what's your name? I've already talked to Mr.Astronaut on my left, but I'd LOVE to get to know the lovely lady on my right!", he was obnoxiously loud, and she could hear other people around them mumbling and whispering. Damn gossipers... "Nyeh... Can you please be quiet and leave me alone? Talking is such a pain...", she went to turn around again, before he could reply, but a blow to the back of her head stopped her. She yelped in pain, hands flying up to clutch the tender spot as a few tears collected in the corners of her eyes. A man's voice came from behind her, and she could tell that there was no sincerity in the apology.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss! I was just trying to put my luggage in the compartment, I never meant to drop it, are you okay? I can kiss it better, if you'd like~", Himiko frowned deeply at his words, now realizing that it was all a ploy to get her attention and flirt. And the fact that he would  _hurt her_ to get her attention instead of just saying 'hi' definitely set off more than a few red flags. She quickly spun around, ready to tell him off, when the purple-haired male spoke up before she could get a word out. "How rude! You hurt her on  _purpose,_ and then flirt with her afterwards? Wow, you must REALLY be a scumbag, huh?~", While he didn't exactly sound angry or protective, Yumeno couldn't help but be a bit touched that he appeared to be defending her. Though she quickly shoved that feeling away with the thought that he was just looking for some form of entertainment while they waited for take off. The man's face screwed up in anger, and he huffed, seeming about ready to 'accidentally' drop luggage on the much shorter male, too.

" **I'm** a scumbag?!  _You're_ the one who wouldn't leave this poor girl alone!  _I_ was just trying to help her escape that conversation.", his smug smile returned as people began to turn and watch the scene unfold, and the flight attendant seemed about ready to call security before a major fight broke out. " **Excuse you.** This 'poor girl' right here is my girlfriend, and I'd appreciate it if you  _didn't_ flirt with her.", he smirked right back, scooting closer to her and taking her hand in his. Now, she knew that was a lie, but she had a feeling that if she said anything, the situation would only escalate further. So she stayed silent, between the two males, silently praying for something,  _anything,_ to end this. And thank fully, she wouldn't have to wait long for it to be over. "Oh really? Then kiss her! If she's your girlfriend, then you should have no trouble doing that, right?"

Yumeno stood up, about to speak, but was promptly turned and pulled forward. And before she knew it, she was kissing a complete stranger in the middle of a plane with at least 30 other people watching. She couldn't help the bright red flush that quickly spread, the faint taste of a fizzy drink she couldn't quite remember the name of not helping her embarrassment. Once he pulled away, she took her seat ASAP, pulling her hoodie up over her head and hiding the blush beneath it. She didn't even notice the light, barely there blush that dusted the boy's cheeks, nor how he stuck his tongue out at the enraged man, who attempted to leap forward at him, but was promptly yanked away and dragged off the plane by security. Finally, everyone turned their attention away, settling down and listening to the same old speech the attendants had to give before each take off. She went to secure her seat belt again, surprised when two pale hands reached over and did it for her, before returning to their own buckle.

"I could've done that myself, y'know.", Himiko mumbled out the words, continuing to stare down at her lap. "I know, but I figured that I should help my  _ **girlfriend**_ a bit. Especially after the  _terrible_ ordeal she just went though.~", the flush worsened a bit at the term 'girlfriend' being used once more. "I'm not your girlfriend... I don't even know your name." "Kokichi Ouma. And I know, it was just a lie to get that jerk to go away. But I certainly wouldn't mind having someone so adorable as my beloved, and that's the truth.", the cheeky tone of voice lessened, and for a moment, she could hear a bit of sincerity. Glancing over at his hand on the arm rest, she fidgeted for a moment before reaching over and slipping her smaller one over it. Kokichi took notice of it quickly, and his smile became a smirk again, fingers lacing between her more delicate digits. She slowly leaned over onto his shoulder, a sigh slipping out as the plane started up and she laid her head upon him. "Himiko Yumeno. And... Thanks for that, I guess...", her thumb brushed against his hand, tracing small circles as her eyes slipped shut, the excitement and drama on top of her normal tired state being more than enough to make her need a nap. Although she didn't receive a response, she had a feeling that this wouldn't be the end of their contact. It wouldn't end with this simple, blissful moment of the two napping together on a plane. Not if Ouma had anything to say about it.


	5. A/N

Sorry that I haven't written anything, I've been dealing with a lot of issues surrounding school and my family. I've literally never felt as low, insignificant, and depressed as I do right now, but I will try to pull myself together and get something new written soon.

On another note that's a bit brighter, I'd like to thank you all for 1,000 hits! You guys have no idea how much it means to me, I never expected my writing to get this kind of attention, it's one of the few reasons why I still have the strength to push forward and smile. Thank you all so much!~


End file.
